1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dipole array antenna, and more particularly, to a dipole array antenna having radiators with meandering trace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, the wireless communication product develops and expands, the size of the wireless communication product is limited in many aspects to satisfy the demand of light and compact appearance. Monopole antenna, Planar Inverted-F Antenna (PIFA) or dipole antenna is commonly used as the built-in antenna of the wireless communication product. However, the antenna performance is sensitive to environmental conditions, such as configurations of antenna space, circuit board and mechanical parts comprised in the product. The neighboring metal parts may impact the radiation pattern of the antenna, which leads to narrower operating bandwidth and lower radiation efficiency that is harmful to signal transmission and reception, and also reduces communication range. Therefore, how to design the built-in antenna with wider operating bandwidth and better radiation efficiency to improve communication range has become a challenge of the industry.